


worth crossing galaxies for

by LadyofLothal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nature, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal/pseuds/LadyofLothal
Summary: Joph Seastriker and Greer Sonnel watch the stars together--Fictober 2020 day 2, based on the prompt "galaxy"
Relationships: Joph Seastriker & Greer Sonnel, Joph Seastriker/Greer Sonnel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fictober 2020





	worth crossing galaxies for

The night was as deep and black as the tar pits of Zandris III, and the pine forest added to the effect.

But the stars were as vivid as either of the two Resistance pilots had ever seen, and the night wrapped around them like a comforting blanket, not smothering or silencing, but coaxing them to simply stare up in wonder at the sight above them. This scouting mission had been routine, uneventful, and it was their last night out before returning to base with their report for the General.

Greer was the first to break the silence, though she kept her voice low in reverence for the glory above. “When I was little, my grandparents told me about a night they spent on one of the farthest islands of Pamarth when they were young. They were surrounded on all sides by water and they said it looked like all the galaxies of the universe were laid out before them overhead. Back then I thought I could picture what that probably looked like in my head. But now I understand that look on their faces when they talked about it.” She shook her head softly. “I had no idea then, but now I think I do.”

Joph silently agreed with her that it was incredible. The immensity of everything above him had fully taken his breath away, and besides, he’d rather listen to her right now than try to say anything himself. He was also rather aware of the chilly night air around them and the way warmth seemed to exude from Greer from her place against his side.  
She chuckled. “My grandparents also told me that was the first time they realized just how big the universe was, after spending all their lives growing up on the inward islands with their families, and the first time they realized they’d be willing to span all of it, cross all those countless stars and the space between them, to stay by one another’s side. I always rolled my eyes at that part, because they never failed to add something like, ‘Ye’ll understand one day, little lass, when ye find someone yerself ya feel that way aboot.’” She imitated the strong traditional Pamarth accent flawlessly, then laughed softly again. “And then they’d look all soft-eyed at each other and I had to pretend to gag, even if I did secretly find it a little bit sweet.”

Joph couldn’t help but bring his eyes down from the stars to look her direction for a moment as she went quiet again. He noted the way her hair fell away from her upturned face and streamed down her back and around her shoulders, and he could just barely see the way the brightness from above reflected in her dark eyes. A soft smile of wonder touched her lips as she gazed upwards. He still didn’t say anything, but something in his chest attested to the truth of Greer’s grandparents’ proclamations, and inwardly he agreed with them about people worth crossing galaxies for.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot shorter than yesterday's, and yeah I picked my favorite ultra-obscure Star Wars pilot couple for it 😂  
> also the Bloodline audiobook represents Pamarthian accents as sounding basically Scottish, so I tried to imitate that a little in the way I wrote it, hopefully that reads well.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one!! I might end up writing more for Greer and Joph before Fictober is over, if they're never going to give us more official content with them I guess we'll just have to make more content ourselves!


End file.
